The present invention relates to mixing valves for hot and cold water in general and in particular to an improved mixing valve for hot and cold water comprising, inside a cartridge type body, two valve means represented by two overlapping disks, made, for instance, of a ceramic material, with separate inlets for hot and cold water and one outlet for the mixed water, one of said disks being fixed to the cartridge type body, while the other one is movable and positionable on top of the fixed disk by means of a control lever capable to oscillate on a transversal axis and to turn around a vertical axis.
Usually the oscillation of the control lever causes the opening and closing of the valve means to let out the water or stop it, while the rotation of said lever in one sense or the other is designed to set the angular position of the movable disk on the fixed one in order to let out either cold or hot water or to mix the two water types at different ratios.